


I Love You, He Speaks With His Heart

by hearteyedjk



Category: Narrator - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Love, Other, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyedjk/pseuds/hearteyedjk
Summary: I have learned what love is. Now you can read it through my vision, through my valuable lessons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so upset I just feel like ranting everything I'm feeling out right now.

Tell me reader, do you understand the qualifications for love? Do you understand what love is? Is it something you think about, or is it something within your actions towards others and yourself you aren't conscious of?

Love is hard to define, it's hard to put a physical description to it when it's something that isn't physical at all. It's not science either... It's something that can be defined, but it is our truth. And what is truth?

Truth is truth; It would not exist if we did not have minds. Truth is ontological... and reality is what it is because God declared it so.

But ask yourself... is love truth? Is love self-evident? Does love even know itself, and if it does, does it process its existence?

My answer is.... Yes.

Yes love is truth, and truth might as well be love.

 

I see it in a daughter's heart and mind, one that stands horizontal to her father across the room.

One that processes everything as fast as she can. One that loves wholeheartedly, one that devotes herself to the meaning itself, 'love'. She discovered the term when she was born into the world and her father wrapped her up in his burly arms from all the hard work in his construction work.

The father didn't just treat his daughter, he cared for from day one to the current day in their conflicting everyday lives.

And she knows that, she feels the tug in her chest each time he looks upon her with weary eyes, asking her if she knows how much he loves her.

She knows just how much. She watched him sacrifice everything for her.

And if he can sacrifice everything for her, then she can sacrifice everything for him. She will.

No matter the obstacles that tumble across her path, she sees through 'till the end of each one. Because she sees ceaseless strength in her father, and she knows if they are blood, then she can do it too. No matter her size, no, it mattered in her mentality.

She worked on her mentality for her growing years, capturing each conflict and working it out only to treasure them altogether - just like her mistakes. It shaped her into the person she is today.

No matter how many other people look down on her, she can't meet eye level with them staring at the floor while her head is raised high towards the sky.

All those other people are invisible to her eye, for she walks the path of the warrior... and she does not cease in her mission to succeed.

She's been knocked down too many times to fall down again; Her gaze is hard-set, hues narrowed with courage and determination. When she ambles onward, forward specifically, she does not turn her head back over her shoulder.

She clutches at the hilt to her blade hidden away in her jacket, prepared for the war of demons to flood her path... only for her to wipe them out, one by one.

No, she could not be afraid. Not when her father raised her up to shake hands with God himself, not when she could close her eyes and feel herself breathing, feel her lungs pushing out air only to draw it back in. Not when she could move, when she was not paralyzed, when she could think and see the world before her. She never did stop.


End file.
